Behind the Mask
by Rukuya
Summary: Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura have a small conversation before Sode no Shirayuki heads off to the Human World. Happens between episodes 231 and 232. Oneshot. R&R, No Flaming.


_~Behind the Mask~_

_**By**_ - _ByaRukifan_

_**Timeline:**_Zanpakutou Filler Arc (Episodes 231-232)

_**Pairing(s):**_ Senbonzakura/Sode no Shirayuki

* * *

Senbonzakura stood on one of the high, rocky ledges of the Zanpakutou's hideout. Muramasa, the other Zanpakutou, and him had just arrived back from their first attack on the Seireitei. He had had a small battle against his former wielder, Kuchiki Byakuya and he was angered by the fact that he had gotten away.

"What's wrong?" A feminine voice asked from behind him.

Senbonzakura turned his head around to see Sode no Shirayuki standing behind him and looking up at him. He knew he couldn't tell her anything but the truth. After all the years they have known each other he knew Sode no Shirayuki could read him like a book; mask or no mask. She never seemed to have problem in doing so either.

He let out an almost inaudible sigh before turning around to face her, "It's not important." He said, almost hoping she would just go with that and not bring it up again.

Sode no Shirayuki frowned, "I need to tell you something too."

"Follow me." Senbonzakura told her before walking past her.

He wanted to be somewhere where they could talk in private, even if the matters of their discussion wasn't important. Senbonzakura knew they both didn't like it when others tried to pry into their conversations.

–

Senbonzakura led Sode no Shirayuki to the roof of a broken down building that you could see the Seireitei.

"Take a seat." Senbonzakura told her in his usual tone, but with a slight hint of kindness in it.

Sode no Shirayuki gave a small nod before sitting down on the edge of the building and Senbonzakura sat down beside her soon after.

"What is it you needed to tell me?" Senbonzakura asked.

Sode no Shirayuki shook her head, "You go first. I curious to find out what was bothering you."

Senbonzakura waited a moment before he gave in and started explaining, "It just bothered me that Kuchiki Byakuya had gotten away from my attack. As I said before, It wasn't that important."

Sode no Shirayuki frowned slightly before trying to reassure him, "Don't worry, you'll get another chance. Don't let it eat at you."

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Senbonzakura asked after turning his head to look at her.

Sode no Shirayuki looked at him and was about to explain, but frowning. She then reached up to Senbonzakura's face and carefully removed his mask, revealing his beautiful face that he always kept hidden. She then smiled, still holding the mask in her hands.

"Kuchiki Rukia had gotten away from my attacks as well. She escaped to the World of the Living at the last minute." Sode no Shirayuki explained, tracing the outlines of Senbonzakura's mask as she spoke. "I'm going to the World of the Living to bring her back or finish her off there if I'm unable to help it."

"When will you be back?" Senbonzakura asked.

Sode no Shirayuki looked at him, "I'm not sure, but it shouldn't take long." She then looked out at the darkened sky. "I should get going."

She handed Senbonzakura his mask before standing up to softly straighten out her clothes. She then turned and started to walk away.

"Sode no Shirayuki." She heard Senbonzakura call. She turned around to face him to see he was staring out at the sky.

Senbonzakura turned slightly to look at her before giving a small, but still rare smile, "Be careful." He told her.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled before she turned around and started walking, on her way to the World of the Living.

_End.

* * *

_

**I had been wanting to write a SenYuki oneshot for awhile now. Basically ever since I started on _The Blossom of Lost Desire. _So I came up with this one about two days ago during class.**

**Hope you enjoyed this short little oneshot, I have a ByaRuki oneshot coming soon!**

**Read And Review!**

**Just Remember, NO FLAMING!**


End file.
